


Lay All Your Love On Me

by rosie_ravioli



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: A6, Cowboy Talk, Nipple Play, Other, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, andromeda six - Freeform, june being a sweet and loving man, just june right now, more A6 crew later, more tags later??, oneshots, original travelers, thank you a6 discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_ravioli/pseuds/rosie_ravioli
Summary: Oneshots for the visual novel, Andromeda Six, created by Wanderlust Games. Go play this game right now.Smut, fluff, and everything else you could imagine!! ((angst maybe?? someday))wow crappy summary
Relationships: Juniper Nyux/Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ever! I haven't written in almost two years, so please let me know what you all think.
> 
> A little something something with my traveler, Gillian, and her handsome love interest June. Dedicated to; the Andromeda Six discord *wink wink*

Gillian felt a sense of pride at the noises that came from her lover’s mouth, the noises that she dragged out of his angelic lips. She gave a small laugh, causing another moan to spill out of the taller man at the sensation around his hard length. His rough, calloused hands grabbing a hold of her fiery hair, bracelets jingling on his wrists as she hollowed her cheeks, going further down on the gunslinger’s cock, causing him to let out a loud groan.

“Fu--Fuck, Lilli, you feel- ungh-- so good…” His words trailed off into another moan, causing Gillian’s cheeks to burn red and her motivation to make him feel overwhelmingly good skyrocketed. She opened her eyes, looking at his other hand, tightening its grip on her pristine white sheets. Moving her gaze further up, her emerald eyes stopped to look at June’s face. It was contorted into a look of great pleasure, pink settling upon his cheeks in just the way Gillian enjoyed. When he opened his eyes, he looked down the length of his scar-ridden body to see the object of his affections, looking directly at him while she gave a hard suck. June let out another moan, keeping his gray eyes on her.

Watching her go down on him made June feel so dirty, made him feel like just watching her would make him cum on the spot. But when June gripped her hair tighter, and she gave a loud moan, he knew that he never wanted to take his eyes off of her. The vibrations around his cock made him continue to pull her hair, making sure to stop before it actually hurt her. June didn’t make fun of Gillian for enjoying hair pulling, not even when she told him that she enjoyed him watching her, no matter what. If anything, her moans and gasps fueled him in giving her what she wanted.

Gillian lifted her head from his still hard cock, reveling in the low whine he gave at the loss of contact. Deciding to be nice, she wrapped her hand around him, going at a steady pace as she laid her head against his bare thigh. “God, June, you sound so cute. It's making me all hot and bothered, I don’t know how long I can last without you helping me.” The redhead gave a small lick to the underside of his member, keeping eye contact as his face started to flush more. “I don’t know how long I can go without your hands on me, without your throbbing cock being buried inside of me.” The blond groaned at her words, bucking his hips to get further into her touch. “You make me feel so good, June. You’ve always made me feel so loved and wanted, I just have to give you the same treatment.”

“Y- You’re the one who al-always makes me feel-- shit!” Gillian let out another laugh, bringing her lips from the tip to the base of his length. Reaching a hand down to rub at her aching cunt, the kitalphan kept her other hand on his cock. She let out a loud, muffled moan as she slipped a finger into her entrance, causing June to moan from the vibrations. As Gillian picked up the pace on both ends, she felt his cock throb in her mouth.

“Lilli, I’m-- I’m going to cum…!” At his words, Gillian gave a hard suck, inserting another finger inside of her and curling them at just the right angle. The wet sounds coming from the girl’s mouth, the vibrations, the heat of it all was too much for June. With a deep groan and the redhead’s name tumbling from his lips, the blond spilled his hot seed into her mouth. They laid there for a good minute, June trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the low ceiling. When Gillian made a content, pleased sound, he looked down to see her with a smug smile on her features. She opened her mouth, showing him that she swallowed all of him, which caused the blush on his face to grow even more. Giving a small chuckle, the kitalphan put her lips upon his abdomen, making it a point to kiss every scar on his torso. She kitten licked his left nipple, pulling a small moan from the man beneath her as she did the same to the right nipple. When she got to the junction between his neck and shoulder, she kissed an already forming bruise, then switched to the other side and kissed two older bruises. 

When Gillian finally got to the top, she pressed her lips against his. June groaned into it, tangling one of his hands into her hair, trailing the other one down to pull and twist at one of her nipples, feeling it harden under his fingers. She gasped into the kiss, giving June access for his tongue in her mouth. Not even giving a good fight, Gillian let the blond overtake her sense of mind, groaning as he pulled at her nipple and closing her legs at the sound of the wet, sloppy kiss.

It was Gillian who pulled away first, struggling to catch her breath as June used the hand from her hair to pull at the other nipple, wanting more than anything to take them into his mouth. She dropped her head, panting and whining in a way that made June smirk. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his handsome face, but decided she’d let him have his fun. For tonight, at least.

“J-- June, pl-- please…. I need you inside me.” He looked up at Gillian’s face, twisted in pleasure, and the slow rutting she was doing on his thigh, and he just melted. Nodding quickly, he told her to go grab a condom from her dresser. Eagerly, the redhead got up from the bed, making her way to her dresser a few feet from the bed. June turned to his right side, eyebrows raising at the sight of her ass. He never thought of himself as a demanding man, but oh, how he wanted to see that view for the rest of his days.

Making her way back over to the bed, June looked up and immediately a grin came upon his face. Gillian laughed outright, putting the wrapped condom in the corner of her mouth, striking a pose as she tipped the cowboy hat on her head at her lover.

“Have I ever told you how great you look in that hat?” Gillian smiled, scrunching up her nose at his words. She climbed back onto his thighs, ripping the condom open with her teeth as she rolled it over his hard-again cock.

“Only about a dozen times. But I don’t mind you saying it more.” They both laughed, Gillian moving to position her entrance over his length. Using her fingers to spread open the tight, wet hole, she rubbed her cunt against the tip of him. He let out another small groan, moving his hand to caress the side of her face.

“Lilli, I’ll tell you that you look great in anything. I’d never lie.” Gillian’s face turned soft at his words, knowing that he was right. June would never lie to her. Putting a hand on her hip, June kept looking at her face as he helped guide her slowly onto his throbbing cock. They both moaned loudly at the feeling, Gillian going down a few more centimetres before stopping and waiting. They’d done this plenty of other times, but from the way that both their bodies were built, it still made Gillian have to take a moment. June was definitely…. well-endowed. After a moment passed, Gillian continued going down, all the way down until her thighs met June’s. She let out a loud moan, gracing June with a whimper of his name. She felt so filled out with him inside, so complete with his cock rubbing all the places it should inside her, stretching her insides so well. The girl moaned even louder at June’s next words, “You look so good with my c-cock inside you. You’re such a good girl, taking all of me inside that-- god-- pussy of yours.”

Both June and Gillian’s faces burned at what he said, but they both craved it. As the blond cooed more praises at her, he brought a hand up to tip the hat on her head up slightly, pulling a smile from Gillian. After the unbearable waiting, she decided to finally rock her hips slowly, bringing a groan out of June and a high moan out of herself. Picking up speed, Gillian started rocking her hips faster, bouncing on his cock as June thrusted his hips up to meet hers. For a while, the only sounds that filled the small bedroom was June and Gillian’s grunts and moans, the slick sound of skin against skin, and their names pouring out of the other’s mouth.

As Gillian was about to say something along the lines of 'you feel so good', she instead let out a sound of surprise, snapping her eyes open as June sat up, holding her on his lap still. Feeling a new, better sensation at the foreign position, he started thrusting into her even harder than before, causing her to cry out. 'Thank god for soundproof rooms', she thought.

Gillian panted and moaned, feeling him thrust into that perfect little spot. Hearing her reaction, June angled his hips to continuously hit that spot, grunting as he lowered his head to her chest and claimed what he had wanted. Taking her left nipple in his mouth, she cried his name as he sucked on the hardening bud, bringing his hand to pull and pinch at the other nipple, keeping a tight grip on her hip with the other hand. Gillian’s mouth fell open, feeling as if she was going to cry from the overwhelming pleasure that the love of her life gave her. When June switched to suck at the other nipple, the redhead put one hand in his hair, tugging the blond locks and dragging a groan out of him. His other hand moved from her hip to play with her clit, pressing on the bundle of nerves and causing her to almost start drooling. The sounds of her yelling his name and the smell of raw sex turned Gillian on even more.

When June felt his cock throb even more inside her, he stopped playing with her chest and moved to put his forehead against hers. Still thrusting and pressing on her clit, June’s swollen lips gave a kiss on her nose. “Look at me, Gillian.” 

Gillian groaned at the use of her full name, opening her eyes to see June’s face up close, foreheads pressed together and his gray eyes clouded in love and desire. Both their faces flushed red at the intense eye contact, but Gillian could feel herself get closer to the edge. She didn’t dare look away. She reveled in the way June grunted and moaned her name, never breaking eye contact as he held her in his strong arms. It brought her so close to her limit, getting louder and louder as she knew that they were both there.

“Ju-- June, I’m-- Aah!-- going to cum, I’m going to c-cum!” Taking his sweet old time to reply, June smirked as he took the somehow still remaining hat off Gillian’s head and placed it on his own. 

“Come for me then, darlin’. S-Say my name and come for me, please….” 

Gillian couldn’t take it much after that. From his sweaty, flustered appearance, to the praises he sang about her, to the stupid hat on his head that started out as a joke. One more thrust and Gillian was gone. 

“Ju-- Juniper!” Gillian cried out, her voice hoarse and feeling relief as she let go, cumming all over June’s cock. Hearing his full name called out like that, being moaned like that brought him to his peak. One thrust, two thrust, a third thrust, and he spilled all of his seed into the condom, yelling Gillian’s name. They both sat there, sweating and panting, not moving at all.

It wasn’t until June laid back down on the bed that Gillian slipped off of him, both of them groaning at the loss. She pulled the condom off of him, tying it neatly before throwing it in the trash can near the bed, leaning to grab the cowboy hat, stopping when June shook his head. He spread his arms wide, making Gillian giggle as she snuggled into his chest, letting out a happy sigh as he wrapped his thick arms around her small torso. He reached down to grab the blanket, pulling it over them.

“June?” The man in question let out a hm, looking into those green eyes that he fell so in love with. Gillian smiled, tracing her hands over a more prominent scar on his chest. “I love you. More than anything.” June’s breath hitched, not knowing what to say at first, before he brought a hand up to rub her messed up hair.

“.... I love you. More than anything. I don’t want to ever spend a day without you, not again.” Gillian sighed happily, nuzzling her head against June’s chest as she closed her eyes. June continued to rub her head, closing his eyes as well. It was quiet for a while, both of them just basking in their love for each other and in the ongoing endless void of space outside her window.

“..... So, Juniper, huh?”

“You’re the one who pulled the full first name on me, cowboy.”


End file.
